Timeline of the Infinity-Gauntlet (Earth-199999)
This page details the origins, biographical history, and lineage of possession of the Infinity-Stones of Earth-199999, including the assemblage of the Infinity-Gauntlet and all unique-forms that the stones have taken. =History of the Infinity-Stones= =Possession of the Infinity-Stones= Power-Stone possession Biographical history Early in the life of Earth-199999, the Power-Singularity, along with the other five Infinity-Singularities, were forged into their current-forms by the combined efforts of Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Entropy, creating the Power-Stone and the other five Infinity-Stones. The Celestial known as Eson the Searcher is the earliest possessor of the Power-Stone after its' creation, using it to create a weapon known as the Potentia-Stave and using it to destroy entire worlds. At some point, Eson must have been killed and the Potentia-Stave destroyed to retrieve the stone within, coming into the possession of the Nine Powers; they attempted to channel the energies of the Power-Stone as a group, but were disintegrated by the gem's might. The Power-Stone eventually came into the possession of the native civilization of Morag, who placed the stone in the Orb of Morag and experimented on harnessing the gem's energies. Entropy, one of the Cosmic-Entities, later used the Orb to destroy the civilization to prevent them from using the stone's power any further. The Orb would remain in the hidden vault for millennia until it was found by Star-Lord (Peter Quill) during one of the periods where Morag's global ocean would recede and allow access to the stone's hiding place. Quill would shortly lose the Orb to Korath the Pursuer of the Kree Empire, regain it after a brief scuffle, and then make his escape from Morag. After arriving on Xandar, Star-Lord went to sell the Orb to the Broker, who has commissioned him on the behalf of the Collector to retrieve it, until the deal was cancelled after he found out Ronan was coming for the Power-Stone. Afterwards, the Orb switched hands several times between Star-Lord and Gamora several times while fighting over its' possession while Rocket Raccoon and Groot were attempting to kidnap him for Yondu's bounty, and he lost it to the Nova Corps when the group were arrested for their crimes and the Orb was placed in storage in the Kyln's impound after they were imprisoned. The Orb was retrieve by the newly-formed Guardians during their escape from the Kyln and was watched over by them as they traveled to sell the Orb to the Collector on Knowhere. The Guardians then met with the Collector who agreed to buy the Orb from them and told them the history of the Power-Stone, but the deal was interuppted when Tivan was betrayed by his servant, Carina, who grabbed the stone in an attempt to wield its' strength and was then incinerated by its' energies, killing her and destroying much of Tivan's museum in the ensuing blast. The Orb came into the possession of Gamora's sister, Nebula, and then given to Ronan the Accuser, who then took the stone from the Orb and attached it to his hammer while conversing with Thanos as a show of defiance. Ronan wielded the Power-Rod for the remainder of the conflicts between his forces and the Guardians of the Galaxy, Yondu's Ravagers, and the Nova Corps, but he lost possession of the gem when his hammer was destroyed by Drax using Rocket's Hadron Enforcer while distracted by Quill. Star-Lord then snatched the gem and, together with Gamora, Drax, and Rocket, used the gem's power to kill Ronan. Afterwards, Quill placed the Power-Stone in a new Orb and gave it to Nova-Prime Irani Rael, who placed it in a deep-storage vault of the Nova Corps. The stone remained there for several years until Thanos started his personal quest to assemble the Infinity-Gauntlet, taking the Power-Stone as the first of six to complete his gauntlet. Order of possession *Ancient history **Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Entropy {Power-Singularity} ***Creators of the Power-Stone and the other Infinity-Stones **Eson the Searcher of the Potentia-Stave {Potentia-Stave} **The Nine Powers as a group **Unknown possessors of the Orb of Morag {Orb of Morag} **Entropy the Power-Stone to destroy the Morag civilization {Orb of Morag} *Retrieval from Morag {Orb of Morag} **Star-Lord (Peter Quill) {1st possession} **Korath the Pursuer {1st possession} **Star-Lord {2nd possession} *Arrival on Xandar {Orb of Morag} **The Broker **Star-Lord {3rd possession} **Gamora {1st possession} **Star-Lord {4th possession} **Gamora {2nd possession} **Star-Lord {5th possession} **Nova Corps {1st possession} ***Corpsman Rhomann Dey ***Kyln guards *Journey to Knowhere **Guardians of the Galaxy {Orb of Morag} ***Star-Lord {6th possession} ***Gamora {3rd possession} ***Star-Lord {7th possession} ***Drax the Destroyer ***Star-Lord {8th possession} **Tivan Group ***The Collector (Taneleer Tivan) {Orb of Morag} ***Carina *Return to Xandar **Gamora {Orb of Morag/4th possession} **Nebula {Orb of Morag} **Ronan the Accuser {Orb of Morag/1st possession} **Korath the Pursuer {Orb of Morag/2nd possession} **Ronan the Accuser of the Power-Rod {2nd possession} ***Orb of Morag then Power-Rod **Guardians of the Galaxy as a group ***Star-Lord ***Gamora ***Drax the Destroyer ***Rocket Raccoon **Star-Lord {Orb of Morag/9th possession} **Nova Corps {Orb of Morag/2nd possession} ***Nova-Prime Irani Rael *The Mad-Titan (Thanos) into the Infinity-Gauntlet **Took the stone from the Orb of Morag Space-Stone possession Early in the life of Earth-199999, the Space-Singularity, along with the other five Infinity-Singularities, were forged into their current-forms by the combined efforts of Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Entropy, creating the Space-Stone and the other five Infinity-Stones. Afterwards, the earliest knowledge of the Space-Stone is when it came into the hands of an unknown alien civilization several millennia ago, encasing the gem in a crystallized block of the element now known as Badassium in order to harness the gem's energies in an safer and easier manner. At some point during the Asgardian conquests led by Odin and Hela, Odin came into possession of the Tesseract, beginning his quest to assemble the Infinity-Gauntlet. After the Chitauri invasion of New York, the Tesseract was taken into the custody of Iron-Man and kept by him until Thor was ready to return to Asgard with Loki and the Tesseract. The Tesseract was taken out of the briefcase Stark was carrying it around in and carefully placed by Bruce Banner into a specialized containment-vessel created by Erik Selvig. Thor was given the vessel by Selvig and used it to teleport himself and Loki back to Asgard; after arriving back in Asgard, Thor gave the Tesseract to Heimdall so he could use its' power to reconstruct the Bifrost. After the Dark-Elf invasion of Asgard, the Tesseract, along with the other super-weapons in the custody of Asgard, were sealed in Odin's vault, as well as the Bifrost ordered to be shut down, forcing Thor and his companions to find another way to get off Asgard. The Tesseract's history for the next several years is otherwise unremarkable, the content's of Odin's vault were looked after by Loki in his disguise as Odin, then the Tesseract passed ownership to Hela after she conquered Asgard. The Tesseract was collected by Loki from the vault before placing Surtur's crown in the Eternal-Flame to initiate the final stage of Ragnarok and stayed in his possession after fleeing the planet with Thor, Hulk, Valkyrie, Heimdall, and the Asgardians. Order of possession *Ancient history **Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Entropy {Space-Singularity} ***Creators of the Space-Stone and the other Infinity-Stones **Unknown possessors of the Tesseract {Tesseract} **Odin Borson {Tesseract/1st possession} **Line of Cube-Keepers {Tesseract} *Older history {Tesseract} **Last Cube-Keeper **Hydra ***Red-Skull (Johann Schmidt) {1st possession} **Strategic Scientific Reserve ***Howard Stark *Recent history {Tesseract} **Iron-Man (Tony Stark) **Bruce Banner **Erik Selvig {possession} **Asgard ***Thor Odinson {1st possession} ***Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson {2nd/1st possession} ***Thor Odinson {3rc possession} ***Heimdall ***Odin Borson {2nd possession} ***Loki Laufeyson {2nd possession} ***Hela Odinsdottir ***Loki Laufeyson {3rd possession} **Ebony-Maw *The Mad-Titan (Thanos) into the Infinity-Gauntlet **Shattered the Tesseract to gain the stone within Time-Stone possession Early in the life of Earth-199999, the Time-Singularity, along with the other five Infinity-Singularities, were forged into their current-forms by the combined efforts of Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Entropy, creating the Time-Stone and the other five Infinity-Stones. At some point, the Time-Stone ended up on Terra and came to be possessed by Agamotto, the first Sorcerer-Supreme, who used his sorcery to forge the Eye of Agamotto, a mystic container to channel Time-Stone's power. Due to the dangerous nature of time manipulation, the Eye of Agamotto is only used in the most serious circumstances by the Sorcerers-Supreme over the course of the following millennia. The Eye of Agamotto was studied by Cagliostro and his learnings on the powers of the Time-Stone and the magics of the Dark Dimension were recorded in his book titled, the Book of Cagliostro. Order of possession *Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Entropy {Time-Singularity} **Creators of the Time-Stone and the other Infinity-Stones *Sorcerers-Supreme of the Masters of the Mystic Arts {Eye of Agamotto} **Agamotto of the Eye of Agamotto **Cagliostro of the Book of Cagliostro **The Ancient One **Dr. Stephen Strange *The Mad-Titan (Thanos) into the Infinity-Gauntlet **The empty Eye of Agamotto is taken from Dr. Strange and destroyed **The Time-Stone is given to Thanos by Dr. Strange Mind-Stone possession Early in the life of Earth-199999, the Time-Singularity, along with the other five Infinity-Singularities, were forged into their current-forms by the combined efforts of Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Entropy, creating the Time-Stone and the other five Infinity-Stones. The history of the Mind-Stone after its' creation until the present day is completely unknown until at some point it came into the possession of Thanos the Mad-Titan, who created the Chitauri-Scepter to wield the stone's power and to control his Chitauri hordes. It was the first Infinity-Stone to come into the possession of Thanos and was the object the made him aware of the other Infinity-Stones and the power, sending on his quest to assemble the Infinity-Gauntlet. After his attempt to take over Asgard failed, Loki came into contact with Thanos's, The Other, who gave him the Chitauri-Scepter and command of the Chitauri in return for his obtaining of the Tesseract for the Mad-Titan. Order of possession *Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Entropy {Mind-Singularity} **Creators of the Mind-Stone and the other Infinity-Stones *Chitauri-Scepter **The Mad-Titan (Thanos) of the Chitauri-Scepter ***1st possession of the Mind-Stone **The Other **Loki Laufeyson {1st possession} **Black-Widow (Natalia Romanova) **Baron Wolfgang VonStrucker *Ultron **Took the Chitauri-Scepter and destroyed it to extract the Mind-Stone **Used Vibranium and the Mind-Stone to craft the android body that would become the Vision *Vision *The Mad-Titan (Thanos) into the Infinity-Gauntlet **2nd possession of the Mind-Stone **Ripped the stone from the Vision's forehead Soul-Stone possession Biographical history Early in the life of Earth-199999, the Soul-Singularity, along with the other five Infinity-Singularities, were forged into their current-forms by the combined efforts of Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Entropy, creating the Soul-Stone and the other five Infinity-Stones. The history of the Soul-Stone, compared to the other five Infinity-Stones, is completely unknown, until at some point in the distant past it was hidden on the planet, Vormir. After being banished to Vormir by the Tesseract, the Red-Skull (Johann Schmidt) became the StoneKeeper, an immortal guardian forced to watch over the Soul-Stone, informing whoever came in search of the gem on the sacrifices required to obtain it. Thanos the Mad-Titan then became the possessor of the Soul-Stone, along with the other Infinity-Stones, after gaining the information from his daughter, Gamora, and adding the rock to his Infinity-Gauntlet. Order of possession *Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Entropy {Soul-Singularity} **Creators of the Soul-Stone and the other Infinity-Stones *Unknown possessors the stone in the temple on Vormir *StoneKeeper (Johann Schmidt) guardian *The Mad-Titan (Thanos) into the Infinity-Gauntlet **Obtained the stone after sacrificing Gamora to prove his worthiness Reality-Stone possession Biographical history Early in the life of Earth-199999, the Reality-Singularity, along with the other five Infinity-Singularities, were forged into their current-forms by the combined efforts of Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Entropy, creating the Reality-Stone and the other five Infinity-Stones. The history of the Reality-Stone after its' creation is largely unknown, aside from the fact that several millennia ago the gem first came to be possessed by Malekith, King of the Dark-Elves. Malekith used the magics of the Dark-Elves to forge the Reality-Stone into the Aether, a weapon capable of universe-scale destruction, so that he could return the universe to the primordial darkness by using the Aether to destroy the Nine-Realms in 2,988 B.C. when they were in alignment during the Convergence. The Aether was taken from him before he could bond with it during the Asgardian/Dark-Elf War by King Bor of Asgard and then hidden for the next five thousand years in a dimensional area that could not be seen even by the eyes of Heimdall. The Aether was rediscovered around the time of the next Convergence event when Jane Foster stumbled through a weakpoint in the fabric of dimensions allowed her into the cave where the Aether was hidden away and the cosmic substance then infused itself into Jane, killing her slowly as it fed off her lifeforce and reflexively protecting its' host against any perceived threat. Jane was freed from the Aether when Thor and Loki took her to Svartalfheim so that they could trick Malekith into removing it and Thor could attempt to destroy it with Mjolnir. Malekith managed to absorb the Aether into himself and then used it to battle Thor until he was killed by being crushed under his own ship when it teleported over him by Erik Selvig and Jane Foster's devices to manipulate the properties of the Convergence. Thor then extracted the Aether from Malekith's body by vaporizing it and entrapping the liquid in a cage of lightning until it could be stored within an appropriate storage receptacle. The container was then taken by Lady Sif, accompanied by Volstagg, to the warehouse of the Collector for safekeeping, declining to keep the Aether in the vaults of Asgard due to already having custody of the Space-Stone. The Aether stayed there for several years until Thanos arrived on Knowhere to take the Aether from Tivan, condensing it back into its' proper form as the Reality-Stone and adding it as the third gem of his Infinity-Gauntlet. Order of possession *Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Entropy {Reality-Singularity} **Creators of the Reality-Stone and the other Infinity-Stones *The Aether **Malekith of the Aether {1st possession} **Bor Burison **Jane Foster **Malekith {2nd possession} **Thor Odinson **Lady Sif **The Collector (Taneleer Tivan) *The Mad-Titan (Thanos) into the Infinity-Gauntlet **Condensed the Aether back into the Reality-Stone Category:Infinity-Gauntlet timelines